


Secrets in the Shadows of the Dove

by DerangedNova



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Cooking, Crushes, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rating May Change, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedNova/pseuds/DerangedNova
Summary: Slim and Razz find themselves in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. How it happened, no one knows for sure. Stretch and Slim get along fine. Blue and Razz, however... that's an entirely different story.





	1. Tf are we

**Author's Note:**

> I was like, I ship cherryberry! but then I was like, but I ship rottenberry too, and I felt torn, and then I wanted to see some drama so here's this when I should be working on my other fic but you know, I'm lazy and unmotivated to do so and I want cute skellies to love each other  
> Drama coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what the “official place” for the Underswap bros is, but I’m just going with Snowdin.  
> Also the green couch, you can’t leave that behind.

Sans stirs from his place on the ground, groaning and shifting uncomfortably on his back. Wait, why the fuck is he on the ground he should be in his bed or somewhere else comfortable because his fucking brother should be able to do at least that right he’s been doing it his whole life why would he neglect him like this? Did he leave him? Or did something happen to them?! Sans snaps his eye sockets open and plants his hands behind him to push himself up. He staggers face-first into a green couch instead of swiftly landing on his feet. He quickly flips himself over, haphazardly hanging off of it with only his gloved claws digging into the soft fabric on either side of him keeping him there. His eye lights dart around the area wildly, breathing erratic and shallow and body just barely trembling. He's... just in his house. Sans abruptly ceases his senseless actions, slowing his breaths and straightening up. All the while, his gaze rests on an unconscious Papyrus on the floor. Anger flares in him like wildfire.

 

The last thing he remembers is punishing that sorry excuse for a monster. Sans was disciplining him for slacking off his sentry duties _again._ It's like he _wants_ to get dusted, falling asleep at his station all the time, not paying attention to anything, aimlessly wandering the streets while fucking _drunk_. Sometimes he isn't even there to do his job, either asleep in the house or lounging about in Muffet's. How could someone be so lazy, so careless, so irresponsible, so, so-!

 

Sans freezes, his expression shifting into one of alarm. Something is… off. Everything is… similar, but a lot nicer looking. The TV isn't broken and cracked like it should be because he threw Papyrus into it (again). The couch he's sitting on isn't stained or torn up, and it's even a brighter and more lively shade of green than what he recalls. The whole room is spotless, save for a dirty sock by the kitchen entrance with a stream of post-it notes near it (Sans's eye socket twitches involuntarily in irritation). Even the air seems to be cleaner, no lingering particles of dust flying around.

 

It's _like_ he's in his house, but… he's not.

 

This is _not_ Sans and Papyrus’s home. In fact, Sans has no idea _where_ he is.

 

“GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Sans hisses at his brother, then he picks up the nearest object and throws it. The TV remote bounces off Papyrus’s skull and he jolts up, right socket aflame with unused magic. “WHERE ARE WE, BROTHER?!”

 

Papyrus surveys the room for himself. The violet magic in his socket fades away, and he turns back to Sans with a bemused look on his face. Unbelievable! How could he be so foolish?! Sans taught him better than that! He can feel his patience fading faster than it ever has before.

 

“it appears we are in our house, m’lord. there is no other place that-”

 

“LIAR!” Sans screams, and he lurches off the couch to grab Papyrus by his jacket. “YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE WE ARE, _RIGHT NOW,_ MUTT, OR YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO UPSET ME!”

 

“n-no, i swear, i-i would never-”

 

Sans growls angrily as he raises a fist, cutting off Papyrus who braces himself for the hit. Then the front door opens. The brothers turn their attention to it, and Sans drops Papyrus so he can summon a sharpened bone club, ready to attack whatever it is. Two skeletons walk through the door, two that look strikingly similar to Papyrus and himself. There is a moment where everyone makes brief eye contact with each other, lights shifting from one person to the next repeatedly. The taller one eventually narrows his eyes at the pair as he shuts the door while the shorter one visibly brightens up. It was… a-adorable??

 

“OH, I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE HAVING GUESTS OVER!” the blue-clad skeleton tries to walk over to them, but the one in the orange hoodie grabs his arm before he can even take a step. Sans only stares with half-lidded sockets at the cute, confused expression on the shorter one as he looks up at... er, ‘Other Papyrus’, and even his weapon had dissipated at some point, his arms hanging limp at his sides. No, what is he doing! They can be possible threats! One that uses their cuteness against their enemies! And… whatever that tall one can do. He regains his composure and readjusts his perfect posture, prepared to throw either skeleton into combat if necessary.

 

“sans, why don't you head into the kitchen and start dinner while i talk to our _guests_?” 'Other Papyrus' scowls at the pair and the smaller one gasps, his pupils turning into blue stars and holy _shit_ Sans found that to be too fucking cute and he thinks he may have a nosebleed like in the animes Alphys forces Sans to watch with Undyne and herself when he trains poorly on certain days which certainly doesn't happen a lot to Sans because he is absolutely magnificent and extravagant and perfect in every way and no one could possibly match his greatness and wait he doesn’t even have blood but _still_ -

 

“OF COURSE, PAPY! THEY'RE GOING TO LOVE MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS!!!” the taller one lets go of him and he bolts eagerly into the kitchen. Sans finally snaps out of his transfixed and distracted state when clattering sounds from the other room. That was… peculiar. But he had called him… ‘Papy’? Sans used to always call his brother that. Back when things were different. Heated jealousy unexpectedly rises up in him, but before he can make sense of it and these other meddling emotions, 'Other Papyrus' speaks.

 

“you both have a pretty high LV. who are you two, what're you doing in my house, and where did you come from?” he continues to glower at them, but it was mostly trained on Sans, he notices. He directs his own menacing glare to the foreign skeleton standing across the room from him. This fucking bastard needs to learn his place now that Sans is around. He could install some fear into him, no problem.

 

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT AND MALEVOLENT SANS!” he gushes, posing proudly. “AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, PAPYRUS,” he adds nonchalantly, before summoning a sharp bone dagger, pointing it at the offender and spitting, “WHO ARE _YOU!_ ”

 

'Other Papyrus' sighs. “look, buddy, you didn't answer all my questions, and i’m not asking for any trouble. are you going to hurt me and my bro _or not?_ ” he asks with a serious kind of threat in his voice.

 

Sans can't quite believe this guy. NO ONE talks back to him! Whoever did ended up dead, or at least wishing they were! Sans thinks he might just lash out and dust this prick, but… if he is the brother of the little blue skeleton, then he may be upset if he dies, and Sans doesn't want that. He… doesn't want that? Why not?? He should be longing to get stronger, and what better way than gaining more EXP for a higher LOVE? He doesn’t even know these people, it’s ridiculous that he’s struggling with something that’s so straightforward and simple-!

 

Sans could feel himself losing his bearings. It must’ve shown on his face because he heard Papyrus start speaking, still sitting on the carpeted floor.

 

“what m’lord was trying to say was we have no idea how we got here, we must be from an alternate universe, and no, _i_ will not hurt you.” Papyrus finishes and he hesitantly looks up at Sans who is just in an angry sort of shock. He would've slapped, beaten Papyrus for speaking like that, not only without his _fucking permission,_ but _insulting_ him then talking his nonsense about ‘alternate universes,’ but it seems to have calmed down 'Other Papyrus' a lot. Sans throws his Papyrus a dirty look, promising something unpleasant later, but then turns to regard his brother's doppelganger once again.

 

“I SUPPOSE... I WON'T HARM YOU, EITHER. BUT I MUST KNOW WHO YOU ARE AS WELL!” Sans flashes a sharp smile.

 

“alright. well, i’m papyrus, and my bro in the kitchen is sans. but there's obviously a problem with our names here,” ‘Papyrus’ seems to ponder for a moment. That is, until ‘Sans’ sprints out of the kitchen, bouncing up and down excitedly.

 

“OOOHH! WE CAN HAVE NICKNAMES!! IT'S GOING TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM OF US HAVING THE SAME NAMES! I’LL BE BLUEBERRY!” Again with the stars in the eye sockets! Why does this action leave Sans with a fuzzy mind?! He can fucking do it himself too! Speaking of that, ssshhiiiiiiiiiiitttt he can feel his own amethyst pupils involuntarily flickering from their normal, round shape to hearts and HE NEEDS TO GET A FUCKING HOLD OF HIMSELF.

 

“blue for short, that name’s way too long,” ‘Papyrus’ smiles down at his brother, who had his arms crossed and was scolding him for being too lazy to even say a name.

 

When it's clear ‘Papyrus’ wouldn't be changing his mind about the name, Blue continues. “YOU CAN BE… UM. I DON'T KNOW?” Blue is visibly conflicted for a few seconds and then seems to give up, looking absolutely defeated. Sans does not like that look. Why didn't he like that look? It would've delighted him to see that crumpled, hopeless expression on another monster's face as they begged for mercy, begged for their life. Why did he feel it should never, _ever_ be on Blue’s face? It just might be cute to watch Blue suffer, utterly _satisfying_ to show him how powerless and weak he really is compared to Sans. Yes, _yes!_ Cyan tears would roll down his cheekbones, eyes dim and desperate, that wide smile wiped off his face, pleading for his life, writhing about in his own bone marrow, gasping in pain, calling for help, calling for his _Papy,_ struggling to escape as Sans held him down and tortured him. He’d raise his weapon above his head with a sadistic grin as Blue screamed and pleaded and cried for the last time and-

 

Sans finds he can’t stand finishing the thought. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

“i'll just be stretch. it's simple enough,” Stretch replies and a knowing look rests on his features that Papyrus seems to be able to understand. Sans had scrapped all of his thoughts involving anything with a sad Blueberry and looks between the two taller monsters as if he could figure out what they’re thinking. To no avail. So he tries to forget about it and looks at Blue instead who had bounced back to his bright and boisterous self. This. This is a better Blueberry.

 

“WELL, OKAY PAPY! OH, ER- I MEAN STRETCH! MWEH HEH HEH, THIS IS FUN!!” Blue turns to face Sans and Papyrus and Sans’s soul skips a beat.

 

“AND NOW YOU TWO!!! I… DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AT ALL. BUT! THAT'S OKAY! BECAUSE NOW WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER VERY WELL!” Blue exclaims. Sans couldn't help the small flutter in his soul at the thought of knowing more about the small skeleton. (What are his hobbies? What’s important to him? How many people has he killed? What's he like in bed? What does he do all day? What makes him laugh or irritated? What are his strengths and weaknesses?) He smirks ambiguously at Blue, who just returns the gesture with a big, innocent smile of his own. Oooooohhhhhh Sans feels like he'll have a fun time breaking this skeleton as soon as he gets his hands on him. He’ll be pleading and squirming around alright.

 

“OKAY! SO! I THINK I'LL JUST NAME YOU RASPBERRY BECAUSE THAT'S CLOSE TO MY NAME AND YOU KIND OF REMIND ME OF IT! IT... SEEMS RIGHT. AND YOU!” Blue points to Papyrus. “I'LL CALL YOU… UM…” his expression falters again, then Stretch jumps in. But Raspberry hardly noticed that this time because he's gotten lost in his own fantasies.

 

He forces himself to focus, however, to control himself because he needs to be paying attention to every little detail here. Which isn't hard to do at all! He is the master at control! Hopefully nobody notices the tongue he accidentally manifested… not to mention his eye lights moments ago...

 

“slim because that's close to my name and it reminds me of it,” Stretch displays a shit-eating grin for Blue who is absolutely horror stricken. Stretch and Slim once again share a moment of eye contact only they know the answer to, and it pisses Raspberry off. He growls audibly and then crosss his arms over his chest, whatever good mood he was in gone.

 

“PAPY!!” Blue stomps his feet in a childlike manner, and Stretch just shrugs. “YOU COPIED ME!!!!! AND THAT NAME ISN’T EVEN CLOSE TO YOURS!!!!”

 

“don't you have tacos to cook, bro?”

 

Blue gasps. “YOU'RE RIGHT, PA- I MEAN, STRETCH!! I NEED TO PREPARE THE GREATEST MEAL YOU ALL HAVE EVER EATEN!!!!” and with that, Blue runs back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

 

“welp, that sure was exhausting.” Stretch leisurely walks over to the couch and plops down onto it, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it between his teeth before closing his eyes. “wake me up when dinner's ready. oh, also,” he cracks a socket open to peer at Raspberry. “i’m calling you razz. easier. and after dinner, we’re having a little **chat.** ” He closes it again and starts to drift off. Razz is so taken aback at the request that he doesn’t notice Slim slinking towards the couch to sit next to the native skeleton. Or maybe he just didn’t care for once. After all, he has other things on his mind.

 

“...FINE. ...IF YOU TWO ARE JUST GOING TO LAZE AROUND ALL EVENING, I SUPPOSE I’LL AID IN COOKING TONIGHT'S DINNER. I'M SURE BLUE COULD USE MY ASSISTANCE AND LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM ME,” Razz glances smugly at both the Papyruses already asleep on the couch before turning and sauntering in the direction of the kitchen. Oh, he isn't _just_ going to help make dinner. This is the perfect opportunity to make Blue fall for him. Razz won’t fail; he already knows Blue is going to be completely _obsessed_ with him by the end of the night. Then- then-!

  
Razz smirked dangerously. Then the real fun can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch kinda sorta trusts them purely because they are basically themselves from an alternate universe. Stretch noticed Razz's behavior around Blue, so he's not worried about Razz killing him or his brother. Stretch is cool with Slim because he chill and likes to smoke. So. That's why he didn't initially freak out about them.


	2. Dinner

Razz almost regrets walking into the kitchen when he met a disaster zone and the putrid smell of burnt meat. Dishes are everywhere, drawers and cabinets are open, the stove burner is turned up all the way, and it looks like Blue is trying to do five things at once. All safety hazards, as well as signs of people who suck ass at cooking. Huh, so Razz really _would_ be helping with a majority of dinner tonight. Not that it bothered him or anything. Of course he'd be thrilled to cook, therefore impressing Blue with his culinary skills! But first, dispose of the problem...s. Fast.

 

“BLUEBERRY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TORIEL ARE YOU DOING!” Razz screeches, and he frantically rushes to the stove to turn down the heat. Is that… _pink glitter_ in the pan?

 

“OH, HELLO RASPBERRY! I'M MAKING MY SUPER SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP TACOS!” Blue says as he quite violently stabs a tomato with a butter knife before twisting around to acknowledge Razz with a warm smile on his face. “ALPHYS AND I MAKE THEM LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME! ALTHOUGH, IT'S ALWAYS A BIT HARDER WITHOUT HER DOING SOME OF THE COOKING WITH ME. SHE USUALLY HANDLES THE CHOPPING, AND DOES A FAR BETTER JOB THAN I DO!” Because when a lizard wields battleaxes everything turns out okay.

 

Razz groans, annoyed. “FIRST, YOU NEED TO BE MORE ORGANIZED! NO ONE CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING UNDER THESE CONDITIONS. THE HEAT WAS WAY TOO HIGH! AND YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN WHEN YOU COOK, TOO, BECAUSE A CULINARY MASTERPIECE TAKES TIME AND VERY PRECISE DIRECTIONS MUST BE FOLLOWED TO ACHIEVE AN EXCELLENT DISH!” He scolds Blue for very obvious mistakes that could have been easily prevented, as well as hinting just how much he knows about expert cooking.

 

“WAIT, SO THE TACO MEAT... _ISN'T_ SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT...?” Blue asks with genuine confusion before tearing into some lettuce. Razz can’t even imagine how much of a terrible cook this Alphys has to be to be teaching Blue like this. Honestly, his Alphys is cruel, but at least she could cook a decent meal and use the correct tools! Razz decides that Blue has virtually no good cooking skills. He sighs.

 

“NO, BLUE. IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BURNED. HERE, I CAN PREPARE THE BEST MEAL YOU WILL HAVE EVER TASTED IN YOUR LIFE! WE’LL HAVE TO START OVER, THOUGH. THIS SIMPLY WON’T DO.” Razz goes to the open fridge and pulls out more ingredients needed for tacos. He was planning on enchiladas, but Blue had seemed so excited for tacos and all the necessary ingredients for those were right here, anyways. Besides, what's a better way to impress someone by cooking them their favorite food?

 

Blue watches off to the side silently but eagerly as Razz sets most of the items on a countertop and then cleans the rest of the kitchen. He’s kind of glad Blue won't get in the way, but he also thinks it might be more fun if he cooks with him… He blocks out that thought by scrubbing everything viciously and slamming doors shut.

 

Once everything was spotless, Razz finds a skillet to cook the beef in. He was pleased to find onions and garlic among the other items in the fridge, and he squares off one of the onions with a chef’s knife before slicing it in a julienne fashion. He then cuts it to match a brunoise dice before throwing it into the pan at a moderate, not-on-fire temperature. _Without_ crafting supplies. While waiting for it to heat, he chops the lettuce and dices the tomatoes. Shortly after, he minces the garlic and tossed that in with the onion. He adds various spices to the meat and puts that in the skillet to brown.

 

Finally done with the crucial parts of preparing dinner, Razz turns to gauge Blue’s reaction while simultaneously watching the beef. Just as he suspected, Blue is standing there in astonishment, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes bright with wonder. Razz smirks proudly, stirring the pan’s contents for a moment to ensure it doesn’t burn. Of course he’d be awe-struck.

 

“WOWIE, YOU REALLY ARE A GREAT COOK! EVERYTHING WAS-!! IT WAS JUST SO-! PERFECT!!!!” Blue praises Razz, those lovely cyan stars in his sockets again. “YOU’VE GOTTA SHOW ME HOW TO DO THAT NEXT TIME!!! UH, PLEASE??”

 

Razz feigns his contemplation, tapping his mandible and looking off to the side. “HMMM… I DON’T KNOW. IT WAS RATHER DIFFICULT TO LEARN IT ALL, AND I’M JUST NOT SURE IF YOU’D BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT...” He eyes Blue, hiding his smile and pausing his ministrations.

 

“WHAT!! OF COURSE I CAN HANDLE IT! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!!!” Blue proclaims, his hand resting on the chest plate of his armor in a proud pose.

 

“WELL... SINCE YOU’RE PRACTICALLY _BEGGING_ ME TO, I GUESS I COULD TEACH YOU A FEW THINGS. STARTING NOW!” Razz quickly moves to where Blue is standing and he grasps his hand, dragging him across the kitchen and in front of the skillet. He doesn’t let go when they get there and instead begins instructing Blue. “CRAFTING SUPPLIES LIKE GLITTER ARE NOT EDIBLE! IT MIGHT EVEN MAKE SOMEONE SICK. DO NOT USE THOSE IN YOUR COOKING EVER AGAIN. NOW, YOU WANT TO STIR THIS, AND DON’T WALK AWAY FROM IT TO DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR TOO LONG. I ADDED THE ONION AND GARLIC FOR FLAVOR, AND I CAN SHOW YOU HOW TO CUT THINGS PROPERLY ANOTHER TIME. WELL, GO ON, STIR IT!!!”

 

Nothing happens.

 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, BLUE-”

 

Razz glances at Blue, wondering what’s taking so long, and his soul nearly stops as he openly stares at him. The most shocked yet coy expression is on Blue’s face which is... blue. He’s trying to say something but just incoherently sputters, eye lights smaller than Razz has ever seen any before and flickering from him, to their hands, to the skillet repeatedly, his blush deepening as the seconds tick by.

 

He looks… h-he looks… oh, stars he hhhHHNNnnnNnNggHHaAhH~ LOOKS SO _FUCKING_ ** _HOT_** ALL FLUSTERED AND SPEECHLESS and Razz can't help but grab him and slam him against the counter and pin him down rendering him silent. He pants desperately, his tongue nearly lolling out of his mouth as he’s pressed flush against Blue and he leans closer to his pretty face radiating _so much warmth_ and mmmmmm he can't help but think about the things he could do-

 

NO WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWING BLUE HOW TO COOK NOT FUCK HIM ON THE COUNTERTOP

 

Razz immediately jumps away, his own mauve blush coloring his face as he forces himself to have some _fucking self-control_. Blue stands frozen, staring incredulously at him, his blush now a glowing sapphire and eye lights non-existent.

 

“I-I- I’M S-SORRY!” Razz chokes out. “FUCK!” He turns away in frustration, bringing his hands up to his face. He doesn't know what the fuck got into him just then. Or ever since he _first_ saw Blue. And Razz just apologized. He _apologized_ to another monster. He doesn't have time to do that, he’s not merciful, he doesn't regret what he does, he has too much pride for being sorry, and yet-!

 

That little blue skeleton has forced so many things out of him already, and it's only been like two hours! And within those two hours, it only took ten seconds for Razz to fuck everything up. But that action just seemed so _right._ Every single ounce of magic in him was screaming ‘that adorable mess is _mine,_ ’ and he was just going to prove it and make that fantasy a reality.

 

“L-LANGUAGE!” Blue's voice stutters and Razz whirls around to regard him, sockets wide with disbelief. And... rage.

 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN, ‘LANGUAGE’! I JUST SLAMMED YOU AGAINST THE FUCKING COUNTER WANTING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!” Razz seethes at him. What the fuck is Blue doing to him?? He shouldn’t be feeling so many damn emotions and it's just pissing him off now!

 

“STOP SWEARING!!” Blue bites back. He looks to the side and they both remember they're supposed to be cooking dinner. Blue then calmly walks in front of the stove and stirs the seasoned taco meat. “Can You Please Grab The Taco Shells And Plates?” he asks, voice strangely quiet. It didn't suit him well.

 

Razz’s anger fell and he suddenly felt… bad. Stupid fucking skeleton making him feel all these stupid fucking emotions. He huffs, “YEAH, WHATEVER.”

 

The taco shells are in a box on top of the fridge, which Razz could not reach. So he growls and jumps up several times trying to reach them, failing horribly each time. Fucking height, why couldn't he be taller.

 

Orange magic suddenly encases the shells and they fly into Razz’s face. He almost crushes every single one into dust when he seizes it tightly, misshaping the box, and he slowly, _slowly,_ turns around to see Stretch on the couch with his shit-eating grin, the warning in his eyes flying over Razz’s head as he watches Stretch and Slim both snickering at him.

 

_Nonononononononoyoucan’tmurderhimBlueishisbrotherhehastostayaliveyoucan’tdusthimjustletitgoyoucanfuckingdealwithSlimlater_

 

Blue clears his throat impatiently. Razz snaps his head over to him. He had turned off the heat and gotten the plates himself. Now he was just waiting for the other so they could assemble the tacos.

 

Razz grunts and carries the shells over and they work together in silence, putting four tacos on each plate. He doesn't miss the occasional look from Blue before he quickly turns away to refocus on the task, that cyan blush darkening every time he does so. Perhaps there’s still a chance here with him… Obviously, Blue isn’t completely appalled by Razz’s… er, forward actions, and he hasn’t rejected him.

 

Razz suddenly gains a new, hopeful energy, because like hell he’s going to give up just yet. He smiles sharply and carries two plates of tacos into the living room, shooting his brother a threatening look as he roughly shoves his plate to him. Slim gets the message and moves to sit on the floor in front of him, allowing Razz to claim the empty spot on the couch. Unfortunately, Stretch didn’t move, so Blue politely hands the other plate to him and takes a seat on the floor, situation in the kitchen seemingly forgotten. Razz glares at Stretch from the corner of his eye, and he can see the smirk playing on his face. That bastard did that on purpose! He growls and flips him off, earning a hands up motion and a vague gesture towards an oblivious Blue sitting in front of him as if to say ‘ _whoa, i thought you wanted to fuck my bro, not me’_. Razz blushes again and Slim chuckles. One look at him shuts him right up, and Razz just starts eating his tacos. He can’t deal with this bullshit right now.

 

Blue enjoys the tacos and remarks in between bites how good they are. That did lift Razz’s mood slightly. Everyone got into idle conversation about their own universe, and all Razz heard was that this is one where people _don’t_ kill each other and it’s a walk in the fucking park while eating ice cream with someone holding your hand.

 

“WAIT, SO, IN YOUR UNIVERSE… YOU HAVE TO… KILL PEOPLE? JUST TO SURVIVE?” Blue looks up from his empty plate, expression morose. Razz nods briskly, and Blue gasps. “THAT’S HORRIBLE! EHM… WHAT… WHAT IS YOUR LOVE?”

 

Razz gawks at him, slightly dazed. He didn’t expect Blue to be interested in that at all.

 

“i’ve got LV six,” Slim replies on the floor.

 

“MY LOVE IS NINE,” Razz manages to say, not knowing for once if he should be proud of his answer.

 

“O-OH. WOW.” Blue drops his gaze to his plate, wringing his gloved hands together. “THAT’S REALLY… HIGH.”

 

“hey, bro, you ready for bed?” Stretch adds in quickly, standing up. “i can read you your favorite story.” A pang of jealousy runs through Razz’s soul again.

 

Blue smiles up at his brother. “YEAH, I GUESS I AM. OH, BUT FIRST I’LL WASH THE DISHES.” He stands up and gathers all the plates, making haste to the other room where running water could be heard from the sink.

 

Stretch turns to regard Razz and Slim. “so the couch isn't big enough for the both of you to sleep on, and unless one of you wants the floor, there's a nice dog bed to lay on in the shed because neither of you are going to sleep in our rooms.”

 

“wow, how homely. i call the shed,” and with a snap of his fingers, Slim is gone.

 

Razz rolls his eyes. “HE PROBABLY JUST WANTS A PRIVATE PLACE TO SMOKE AND MASTURBATE TO THE SOUNDS OF KINDNESS IN THIS UNIVERSE.”

 

Stretch grimaces. “gross.” Then his demeanor changes. Anger? Irritation? Probably. “what exactly are you trying to pull with my little brother?”

 

Razz scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Like he'll tell this bitch anything. “I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.”

 

“y’know, you're a bad liar. **don't play dumb with** **_me_ ** **.** ” Wow he actually sounds somewhat threatening and dangerous. “your magic control is pretty bad, by the way. and i saw that little stunt you pulled in the kitchen. what the fuck do you think you're doing?”

 

Stars fucking _damn it!_ He was _sure_ no one noticed the way his magic acted up! He was just! Just… He doesn't know for sure. What _does_ he want from Blue? Does he actually want him to be happy? For Blue to be… his? Razz felt his face flush warm with magic.

 

“I DO NOT NEED TO DISCUSS THIS WITH YOU,” Razz says as he looks anywhere but Stretch.

 

“no, you sure fucking do need to talk about this with me! i'm his older brother, i'm there for him, and i protect him from people like _you_ trying to take advantage of him because i love him. you better have a good reason to tell me why you're being such a tsundere bitch, otherwise i'll make sure you never come near blue again.”

 

Tsundere-! Razz is _not_ tsundere! And he can't, has _no right_ , to force him not to see Blue again! He was never going to take advantage of that sweet skeleton, either! Maybe… Most likely not! Over all of the anger, jealousy courses through his body along with his magic. Why can't _his_ Papy be like this? Why can't _his_ Papy protect him and be there for him? He doesn't even care about him! He's pretty sure that if he got dusted by a gang that Slim wouldn't even do anything different. He'd just continue slacking off and going to Muffets and sleeping all the time.

 

“whoa, are you okay?” Razz can hear Stretch’s voice. It sounds a lot more gentle than before.

 

He looks up and sees Stretch and Blue standing in front of him, both clearly concerned. Blue reaches up to Razz and rubs his cheekbone with a phalange.

 

Wh-wh-WHAT?!

 

Razz jumps back and it's only then he realizes he's crying. When did he start crying? He doesn't cry... He scrubs his face dry with his tattered violet bandana, willing the tears to stop.

 

“RAZZ? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blue starts to reach out for him again but Razz smacks his hand away.

 

“I’M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” he spits and turns away from the pair.

 

“c'mon, sans, it's time for bed,” Stretch mutters to Blue as he leads him up the stairs. When the first door shut, Razz sat down on the couch. When the second door shut, he curled in on himself.

 

He hasn't felt so weak in his life.


End file.
